All that mattered
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: Draco One shot OC /


I got onto the train, smirking more to myself than anyone else. I was to back at Hogwarts after a long summer. I was looking forward to another interesting year.

Father has been a bit busy lately. He wasn't home much this summer, not that I minded much. No, what I minded was that he brought people to the house.

I was usually quiet, but father expected me to be social at these events. He always tried to get me to talk to the Malfoy boy.

Draco Malfoy, supposed sex god. I personally believe he didn't have it in him to shag so many girls. He wasn't courageous enough.

But, alas, I did speak to him. At least, during the parties I did. We were civil then, and only then. In school, we were enemies. We hated each other for the most part.

Notice how I said for the most part? Yeah well, here's the sad truth. I don't completely hate the blonde boy. No, I actually have a bit of a crush on him. Sorrowful, isn't it?

But, that didn't matter. Father always encouraged me to become close with him, but I did no such thing. As much as I liked him, he was still a man-whore. He would only toy with my heart, and break me. And the last thing I need to deal with is knowing my father killed the boy because he hurt me. That would be tragic.

Yes, my father really would kill the boy. My father was very protective over me, and made me his priority. Sometimes, I even came before his life-long goal: to kill Potter.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Father to me. He met and impregnated my _Ravenclaw_ mother. He said she had the beautiful genes and brains, but that I would get his personality. I have to think that he was right, except that I was quiet like my mother.

I also got my mother's surprisingly charming looks, just as Father hoped. I had Father's dark hair, but my bangs were blonde like my mother's hair. I'm not so sure where my eyes came from though. I don't think my mother had one gold eye, one silver one. But that didn't matter. I guess I was unique in that aspect.

I felt the train lurch to a stop. I smirked to myself once more, getting up and smoothing down my Slytherin robes. I walked out of my compartment, scowling at all of the blood traitors in the aisle. Filthy traitors. Father should rid the Wizarding world of them soon.

I walked off of the train, attempting to not be touched by the filth. I walked with my head held high. Even if I was quiet, that didn't mean that I wasn't as arrogant and flirty as any other Slytherin girl. Father says it's that personality trait that got me into Slytherin, and overruled my Ravenclaw brain.

I felt someone bump into me. I turned, outraged, but smiled when I saw who it was. Oliver Wood. Such a fine looking Gryffindor boy. Such a pity he was put into that horrid house.

"Wood," I greeted with a smirk. He looked at me in a bit of shock.

"Uh, Raya, sorry. I didn't mean to slam into you," he apologized profusely. I shrugged. I was in the mood for a bit of fun.

"Oliver dear, its water under the bridge. You didn't mean it," I said with a fake smile. He nodded, his chocolate eyes looking a bit nervous.

"Of course I didn't," he agreed.

I looked at him now. He was actually very handsome. Chocolate eyes that matched his chocolate hair, and a fit torso. Such a worthy man. If only he wasn't a Gryffindor. Oh well, who's to say I won't string him along for that fun of it anyway?

"You know, Oliver, I can't believe I've never noticed you before. Such a robust man, what a true Lion," I said, tilting my head to the side a bit. I guess it was partly true. He was a true lion, a true Gryffindor. As unappealing as that was, I think I can manage to still have some fun.

"Well, as embarrassing as it is, I've noticed you," he confessed. I had to stop myself from smirking.

Like most Hogwarts boys, he had noticed me. Now, to be my arrogant self, I was obviously worthy of their attention. But the true question, were they worthy of mine? Not likely.

But Oliver, he looked like he could give me a good time. He would fun to play with before destroying. So that's what I plan to do.

"Oh, well, I appreciate your attention, Lion," I told him with a flirty wink. He smiled. Good, now I've just about caught the boy.

"Well then, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked. I smirked, but nodded.

"I would be delighted to," I told him. He grinned at me.

"Ok, so I must head to my table. Bye my Lion," I told him before winking and walking into the Great Hall. Plan to catch him, check.

I sat down at the Slytherin table. As usual, I kept to myself. The only ones I really spoke to where those who I tended to play with, like Oliver.

I heard Dumbledore begin to speak. I ignored him, until he said something that applied to me. Something about the Prefects. Yeah, someone was stupid enough to make _me_ a Prefect. Insanity.

Eventually, the food graced the table. I took a bit and ate in silence. I could hear all of the conversations surrounding me, but I could feel someone's eyes on me.

I looked up from my food and around the Great Hall. I noticed Malfoy, who looked a bit off, but it wasn't him. I turned and saw Oliver staring at me. I winked at him, and he blushed deep red. I laughed to myself, turning around.

I picked up my fork and began to eat once more. Only moments passed before someone sat down next to me. I turned, raising an eyebrow at whoever it was. Draco Malfoy. What did he want?

"Malfoy," I sneered. He rolled his stormy eyes at me.

"Oh shut up Blood," he snapped. Blood, it was my second last name. He knew better then to call me Riddle. He was too afraid of my father to do that, something I pointed out to him quite often.

"Oh Malfoy, still afraid to call me by Father's last name?" I taunted. He glared at me.

"Shut up," he growled again. I rolled my eyes at him. Why was he here?

"You know Malfoy people are beginning to stare," I informed him. It was true. We never talk. In fact, we made a point not to. So, of course, when we begin to talk, so does everyone else.

"Let them. I don't care," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Clearly there was something up with him.

"Was there a point to coming over here, or did you just want to be mocked early in the year?" I asked him. He sighed.

"You're a Prefect?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, who would be so stupid as to make _me_ one?" I laughed.

"You and me both," he said a bit ruefully. I nodded.

"Yes well, was that all you wanted?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"What's this I hear you're hooking up with that Quidditch git, Wood?" he asked. I laughed. Word traveled so fast around here.

"Hooking up? Hardly. Having a bit of fun is more like it," I replied with a grin. Surprisingly, Malfoy grinned too. We had that in common, our love to play the field.

"Going to destroy another boy, Blood?" he asked jokingly. I chuckled.

"Of course. Nothing better to do in this dump," I told him, looking disdainfully at the Great Hall. Most people were just chatting by now, but their eyes were still glancing at us.

"That's true," he agreed before we lapsed into silence. I wasn't sure what to say to him anymore, but he looked like he wanted to say something to me.

"Do you have something to say to me, Malfoy?" I asked. He looked at me in a bit of shock before sighing and shaking his head.

"No, nothing at all," he muttered before he got up and walked back to where he had been sitting. I got up too, only I was leaving the Great Hall.

I walked up to the dorm room. I hit the bed and fell asleep, all too willing to escape this boring purgatory.

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing an owl tapping on my window. I sighed, rolling over and getting up. I opened the window and a black owl reached out his foot.

I took the letter, looking at the scripture on the front. I recognized the writing immediately. It was my Father's.

_'Raya, my daughter. I believe it to be time to tell you. I have arranged a marriage for you. I will not tell as to whom it will be with, but you will approve of my decision. And I have heard about your little game you are playing so early this year. It best be just a game, I was never fond of quidditch. Mind yourself my daughter, and don't judge those who suddenly show interest, too harshly. – Father'_

I put down the letter from father. I had to laugh at how he already knew about my little game. Well, it was only a game, so he had nothing to worry about there. I would never seriously fall for a _Gryffindor._

But, the part that really bothered me was essentially the rest of it. An arranged marriage? Was he insane?! He couldn't really be matching me up, and actually think I would approve!

And the last line of the letter. 'Don't judge those who suddenly show interest too harshly?' What the hell was that supposed to me?!

I shook my head. My Father was such a cryptive man. No one knew what he meant until everything unfolded.

I put the letter away before getting back into bed. I needed some sleep, and thinking about this wasn't helping me get any.

"Well, I had fun Oliver," I told him. We had just got back from Hogsmeade, and it wasn't as bad as I expected it.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed. He was leaning above me, his arm on the wall. I'm pretty sure that he was expecting something, but I let him make the first move. So much easier to play with him if he thinks it was all on his own.

He leaned in, hovering above my lips. I stayed against the wall, not truly being dragged in by his warm breath. I was just about immune to boys by now.

He hovered above my lips, but didn't kiss me. I smirked. "Nervous to kiss me? That's not like you Lion," I teased gently. He shook his head lightly before pressing his warm lips to mine.

His lips were warm and soft. They were passionate, and I did kiss back. But it was nothing special. I'd had better, and I'd had worse. But it was admittedly nice.

"Oi! Blood! I am not waiting while you snog this _Gryffindor_," Malfoy spat. Oliver pulled back, glaring at Malfoy. I smirked.

"Don't worry about him my Lion. See you later," I said before giving Oliver a quick peck on the lips which he tried to deepen. I pulled back while shaking my head and walked away with Malfoy. Prefect duty tonight.

"Pretty sure you just pissed off the poor keeper," I said with a grin when Oliver was far enough away. Malfoy snorted.

"Too bad," Malfoy hissed, looking angry. I smirked.

"Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," I taunted. He snorted again but didn't say anything.

It was a few hours before either one of is spoke. It was Malfoy who spoke up to start conversation this time.

"So how was your _date_?" he sneered. I laughed.

"Fine. Better than expected," I told him. I noticed him scowl. Could it be that he liked me, as I liked him?

"Of course," he muttered sourly. I chuckled, causing him to look at me. His stormy eyes seemed to swirl with emotions.

"What are you laughing at?" he spat. I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just that you seem mighty jealous of the Gryffindor boy," I replied calmly.

Instead of answering, Malfoy grabbed my arm and jerked me into a secluded corridor. He pushed me against the wall before leaning over me, much like how Oliver had earlier.

"Maybe I am," he purred seductively. I smirked.

"Malfoy, if this is your way of getting to me, you should know it won't work. I'm immune too supposed charm like yours," I told him. I wasn't actually too sure about that. I had a feeling that if I wasn't immune to anyone's charms, it would be his.

He leaned in closer to me, putting our face mere inches apart before he smirked. "You sure about that Raya?" he whispered. I didn't answer, because I truly wasn't sure.

"Going to get quiet on me now, Blood?" he teased softly. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so," I muttered as he moved closer to me.

His cool breath was on my lips, making my stomach twist and turn. Why would it have to be him who would get to me? It wasn't fair.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned up, kissing him and putting my lips on his. He kissed me back, pushing me further into the wall. The arm that had been leaning above my head moved down before it joined the other to snake around my waist.

I put my hands on his chest, feeling the sculpted muscles below his shirt. If Oliver's kiss was nice, this was outrageously out of this world. It was magical, even more so then us wizards.

His tongue traced my lower lip, and I let him in. His experienced tongue roamed my mouth, and for once I felt something. This was the best kiss I had ever had.

He pulled back, both of us panting heavily. He looked into my eyes, and his were warm, as if melted silver.

"So, immune huh?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So, jealous huh?" I mocked in return. He sighed.

"Oh shut up," he told me before he pressed his lips to mine again. But before things could get hot, we were interrupted.

"Malfoy! Riddle!" Snape shouted. Only he would _dare_ call me Riddle. Malfoy pulled back, glaring at the git.

"What?" Malfoy hissed.

"Get back to your dorm rooms. Prefect duty is over," Snape sneered. Malfoy glared at him, but I just walked away and towards the dorms.

I continued towards the dungeons until I felt someone's hand catch my own. I turned in surprise, and noticed it was Malfoy holding my hand.

"Malfoy, what are you-" he didn't give me time to finish though. He pressed his lips to mine quickly.

"Follow me," he commanded before he pulled me along.

He pulled me up to the astronomy tower before letting my hand go. I looked around, sitting on one of the benches up there. Malfoy paced around, back and forth for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Malfoy! Sit your arse down before you give me motion sickness," I told him. He looked down at me, his eyes still swirling with emotions. They were staring at me with such an intensity, it made me want to blush.

After staring at me for a few minutes, he walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up next to him. He walked us over to the edge of the tower, looking at the stars.

"Do you like me?" he finally asked. I sighed.

"What are you talking about? And what's wrong with you?" I asked, avoiding the question. I still hated how he was the only one who could get to me.

"Raya Midnight Blood… Riddle. I love you," he confessed, turning to look at me.

"Malfoy-" I tried but he shook his head.

"Shh. Raya. Do you love me too?" he asked, putting a pale hand on the snake tattoo on my cheek. I sighed, looking away from his stormy gray eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter," I told him, looking back up. He shook his head.

"That's all that matters," he whispered before kissing me in a sweet kiss. I kissed him back before I heard the clicking of owl talons. I pulled away, seeing Father's owl.

I cursed under my breath before pulling out of Malfoy's arms and walking over to the bird. I took the letter from his talon, opening it immediately.

_'Raya, I have received word from Snape that you are with the Malfoy boy. Despite what you may believe, I am proud that you chose him. Even if you hadn't, you would've married him anyway. Your marriage has been set, so you are to come home first thing tomorrow morning. Snape is arranging your transportation. Let young Draco know. – Father'_

I laughed. My father had set me up with Malfoy. I guess he was right, I do approve. And Malfoy must've been the person who I was told not to judge too harshly. I guess I succeeded there.

"What does it say?" Malfoy whispered. I turned to look at him.

"Snape told my Father. We leave tomorrow," I told him. Malfoy looked worried until realization crossed his face.

"My Father told me about the marriage, to a girl who I would be lucky to have any other way. Is that you?" Malfoy asked me.

He was asking me if I was the girl. The girl he would be lucky to have. He did care, and from the hopeful look in his eyes, he hoped he would be able to marry me.

"Yeah Draco, we're gonna get married," I told him with a small smile on my face. His entire face lit up in a grin. He leaned forward, grabbing me into a hug and spinning me around. I laughed.

"Draco put me down!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, putting me down and looking into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled.

"Love you too. Now kiss me you fool," I said softly. He grinned before leaning in and latching his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

And I could easily say that I was happy it was him. Happy that I was to spend my life with him, and Father would approve. It was a win for both of us. I think the only ones to lose are all those people who we would play. But who cares about them?

All that matters is that Draco and I were in love. And we were going to get married. And that's all that ever_would_ matter.


End file.
